Situational Testing for the Human Empath
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: IDK what is up with my title. I'm challenging myself to write better, or see how well I can write. Please give me ideas to write! Full instructions inside. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! This is you chance to read what you wanna read!
1. The Idea, The Instructions, The Begging

**Hello my lovely readers!!**

**I was thinking yesterday (yes, I am capable of thought. Shut up.) and I got a great idea for a story. Well, not a story… But… Something to test my writing capabilities.**

**So, I'll explain my idea, and then I'll beg you lovely readers to participate and help me.**

**Ok… My idea:  
I want to test how well I write, and how well I can get into the mind of the characters, by being given a new situation each chapter and writing the situation and how the character would feel.**

**For example, if I was told to write how Bella would feel if James kissed her in the ballet studio, I would put my skills to the test and then upload the chapter and see how you readers thought I did.**

**So, what I'm asking for you to do is: Review with a situation you would like to see me write, and the character's POV you would like me to do, and I am going to try to get their thoughts and actions correct. (So I'll also need your help in saying how well or horrible I did).**

**I just want to test myself on something, and see if I can tap into others' emotions as well as I think I can. **

**So please, give me a situation for a character to be in and which character's POV I am writing from.**

**(NOTE: Keep it T-rated. I do not write lemons.)**

**((NOTE: Depending on how many people review with situations, I probably won't be able to do everything, but I will try).**

**And an off-topic note, in the month of November, I will not be writing fanfiction as much because I am going to be participating in NaNoWriMo, so I'll need to focus on that a lot.**

**Another off-topic note, for some reason, my profile hasn't been working. I am unable to edit it. It's driving me crazy, and it's been this way for about two weeks.**

**But yeah.**

**Please review and give me a situation and a character.**

**And if you don't understand the point of this, or the "instructions" then please tell me… Sometimes I'm not good at wording stuff. Lol.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

How this idea came up:  
My mom and I were watching Legally Blonde, and when the people were making fun of Elle, my mom said something about discrimination, like they didn't like her cause she was beautiful and blonde.  
And I said, "That's what jealousy is like."  
My mom was like, "I don't think it's…. Well, maybe it is jealousy." And she said something about how I knew what they were thinking, or something like that.

And it got me thinking… That's how I do… When I write my songs, little lines come to me and then I turn it into a story almost… Like someone feelings of an experience…. 90 percent of it being experiences that have not happened to me.  
I always called it tapping into others' emotions.

So then I was thinking, do I do that with my stories? If so, wouldn't that be very artistical and sort of intelligent?  
Then I realised…. I might have the mind of a writer.

But, I don't know for sure. So that's why I want to do this challenge for myself by seeing if I really can tap into others' emotions.

Haha… Like an empath.

(Which I do think I sort of am… in a way… I'm very good at verstehen, or putting myself into other people's shoes.)

So I want to apply that to my writing.

And I'm asking you, my readers, to help me with this!!

PLEASE and THANK YOU!!

_**So review, and give me ideas. I will post all of them in chapters for this story.**_

_**Love you.**_

_Thanks to my beta, Obsessed.with.writing who I'm sure will give me ideas faster than I can write them and really test my limits. You pushy, obnoxious, demanding cheesecakehead!! Oh, did I leave out encouraging, nice, inspirational, and essential? Hmm._


	2. Edward: Less Than a Minute

**Yay! The first chapter of my writing challenge.**

**Thank you to Sk8rChick2355 for the idea.  
(****what would Edward do if Victoria killed Bella?)  
I hope I wrote this well enough!!**

**Please review!  
And send me more ideas!!  
I have other suggestions, and I will be working on them as soon and as often as possible. Thank you!**

**Edward's POV  
(Set in New Moon)**

I acted quickly as I picked Victoria's next moves out of her head, working to stop her before she could even begin to advance towards Bella.

A growl built up in my throat as I thought about Victoria and how she wanted to get to Bella. My Bella.

Well, I wouldn't let her.

My fierce determination made it easier to stop Victoria, made my steps lither and quicker. There was no way in hell was she getting anywhere near my Bella!

If I had been watching what Victoria and I were doing, somewhere off in the sidelines, unconcerned about the danger, I would have laughed. It was almost like a dance. Almost too quick for human eyes.

Right when I thought I had her, Victoria's mind went blank.  
She thought about James, about when I killed him, about her plans to kill Bella.

Anything to keep me distracted from what she was doing.

Suddenly, she was behind me, and I was struck with fear. I turned quickly, desperate to stop her.

I turned just in time to see her tear Bella's head off.

_I really wanted to torture her, suck her blood… But I needed to act quickly.  
Well, finding my way around him was fun enough. And the girl is dead, I have my revenge. That's all I ever wanted._

The smirk on her face paired with her thoughts fueled my rage.

I snarled fiercely and leaped and Victoria, tearing her own head off. I quickly disassembled her body and burned the pieces.

The whole process took less than a minute.

In less than a minute, I had lost. I allowed myself to be distracted by her.

In less than a minute, she took the life of my love. Only for her life to be taken away quickly after.

In less than a minute, my own life meant nothing anymore.

In less than a minute, I had lost. Bella was dead.

In less than a minute, I had allowed Bella to die.

A shocking amount of pain ripped through my body. The process of changing was numbing in comparison.  
I knew I would feel pain if I was ever without Bella, but I had no idea it would be this much.

She was dead. Really, truly dead. And it was all my fault. I had allowed her to get killed by Victoria. What good was my power if someone could bypass it?! How could I let myself be distracted?! Why didn't I stop her?!

I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realised that I shut them, and everything was sideways. The ground seemed closer than it should be.

That's when I noticed I was on the ground.

I was laying only inches away from Bella's body. My eyes moved on their own accord and rested on her head, detached from her body.  
The picture looked wrong. She was still as beautiful as ever, but she wasn't whole.

The pain I felt all over numbed my mind and I reached out to her. I lay her body in a less-awkward position before grabbing her head, placing it on top of her neck where it belonged.

Suddenly, I realised what I was doing and I stared down at my hands in shock and anger. There were red, red with Bella's blood.

It was the same image I would see if I had been the one to kill her. And it made me sick. I hated myself, hated the monster I was. No, I had not been the one to tear Bella's precious head from her delicate body, but I had allowed Victoria to do it. Wasn't that the same thing?

I had killed my love. I let her die. I wasn't good enough to stop Victoria.

I knew I never deserved Bella, but that was even truer now. Surely a human wouldn't have let her die. Surely if I had loved her as much as I thought she did I would have been able to stop Victoria. Surely if I'd had any amount of worth, I would have been able to stop this from happening.

Now, whatever life I had convinced myself I had was gone. As was Bella's.

A fragile human. Gone so quickly, so easily.

It didn't seem right.

I had hung around her to keep her safe. I made myself her protector. But the only thing I ever did to her was cause harm. At her 18th birthday party, that bleak time when I left her, and now… Letting her die. Allowing it. Not being able to stop it. Not capable of being worth her. I never was.

But now I was even less than that. I was more of a monster than I had ever been.

So many years before, when I hunted humans, I used my ability to only kill those who had done severe wrong.

What had Bella done wrong? Nothing, she was innocent.  
Perhaps the only thing she had ever done in her life that she shouldn't have was love a vampire. Trust a vampire.

I knew it was going to hurt her in the end. Why hadn't I stayed away!? This wouldn't have happened! Why was I so stupid, so selfish, so sadistic?  
I let this happen to my love. By existing, I invited it.

I invited Victoria to kill her. Simply by not stopping her.

It was all my fault. Everything. I was worthless. I didn't deserve to exist anymore. I never deserved to exist. If only I had left long ago, I wouldn't have caused this to happen to Bella. She would be alive now, living a happy life.  
If only I had left. If I had never come back. If had been killed by the Volturi.

No, if I had left before then. The first time I saw her. I knew I was supposed to do it, but I couldn't stay away from her. I was selfish, and I let myself be happy though it was wrong for her. And now she was dead.

Because of me.

The next time Charlie and Renee saw her, it would be in a casket. The next time my family saw her, she would be decapitated. All because of me.

If I ever were to see her again, it would be as she and God pointed me down to the pits of Hell. She would be sitting near to Him, His perfect little angel, pointing at me, directing me to Hell, where I belonged. There would be no judgment in her beautiful face, but she would know that I belonged there. For being the terrible monster that I am.

I always knew I would end up there, if our kind had an afterlife anyway, but I was now looking forward to it – just so I could see her one last time.

I had caused this. I was the reason my love was dead.

And for it, I would pay. I would pay dearly.

A thought struck me. Surely existing this way would be more painful than being killed by the Volturi and going to Hell.

How would I allow myself the escape of life, existence? I'd always known that if Bella was going to be dead, so would I, but… How selfish would I be to end my pain?

If I continued walking around on this earth, a man without his love, a monster who caused death, wouldn't that be more painful? That would be what I deserved.

I deserved the worst pain possible for letting Bella die. The most innocent human ever known, the only person I had ever truly loved. I allowed her to die, it was my fault.

I deserved to live in pain for the rest of my existence. I would accept nothing better. If I was killed, that would be relief. I could not commit one last selfish act. I needed to exist, needed to live in pain, for Bella. To tell her I'm sorry.

Sorry for existing, sorry for loving you, sorry for allowing you to be with me, sorry for being incapable of anything but hurting you, sorry for letting you die.

Bella, love, I'm sorry.

**:O  
Are you crying as much as I am?**

**Review – tell me how I did. And give me more ideas, more situations. x)**

_Read and review the stories that are written by Obsessed.with.writing or I will be forced to make Kate poke you. xD_


	3. Jacob: Never

**Finally an update! Wooo hooo!**

**Thanks to Sk8rChick2355 for the idea – How would Jacob feel if the Volturi killed Rosalie?**

**Set in Breaking Dawn… I know it's very OOC, and totally AU, but oh well! Enjoy it or don't. So neh! Lol.**

**-- My profile is still being stupid and not letting me edit. Bleh… Since I will be pretty much unavailable for fanfiction writing in November, I'm going to try to update a lot this month, but I've been busy. Sorry!**

**Please review, and remember that I actually don't Twilight… I just don't, no matter how much you want me to.**

**Jacob's POV**

Argh. I couldn't stand her!!

I thought that maybe our fighting would be over after I got food in her hair, but no. She just had to keep going.

When I went outside to get some fresh air, I returned to a locked door and a bowl of kibble.

"Real nice, Blondie!" I yelled at the front door. I know she would hear me without yelling but I was hoping I could be loud enough to hurt her ears. And honestly, I was too mad not to yell. It was pretty funny, but I was so sick of it. She got what she wanted: Bella had her baby. Why was Rosalie still being a you-know-what?

"By the way… I heard something funny today. 'Who needs Jacob? Seth can be my puppy.' " She cackled evilly. Seriously. She cackled!

"Did you hear about the blonde who kept going down to her mailbox and looking in it? Her neighbor finally asked her what she was doing and she replied, 'My computer keeps telling me I have mail.' You ever done that, Rose?" My voice was full of teasing smugness.

"Ugh. You are so immature." Her tone was disgusted and disdainful.

"Impressive vocabulary, Jacob." Edward called.

What? Did he think I was an idiot? Just because I wasn't over a century old like him and the rest of the filthy bloodsuckers?

"Bella's not a century old, Jacob," he reminded me. I winced. I didn't think of her as a bloodsucker. Especially not a filthy one. No, I would never insult Bella like that.

After all, she gave birth to my life. **(lol. That just wasn't funny.)**

A low growl came from inside and I realised that I had accidentally let that thought slip. Edward wasn't too impressed with the fact that I had imprinted on his daughter.

I groaned. "For the last time, Edward. I can't control who I imprint on, and I don't like her like that!" Not yet, anyway. When she gets older, more mature, more developed, more like her mom… I quickly stopped my thoughts. Today wasn't a good day to die, really.

"Good choice, dog." He was still aggravated, but I heard the hint of laughter.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Fine."

The door opened and I slid in before it could be slammed on my nose or something. I wouldn't put it past Rosalie to do something like that. After all, she was blonde. She was sure to do something stupid sooner or later.

"Jacob! Edward! Rose! How can you guys find the time to fight with each other?! The Volturi are coming! Alice is gone! I don't know how to fight, I don't know how to expand my shield, nothing is prepared! I can't believe you guys would-" I placed my hand over Bella's mouth and rolled my eyes at her. She was always such a worrywart.

But she was right. We needed to start preparing for the Volturi to attack.

So, we spent the next couple of weeks waiting for them to come and making sure we were ready.

Of course, I still found time to throw a few blonde jokes at Rosalie, and she responded with degrading animal comments. It was a vicious and amusing cycle.

Before I knew it, we were standing against the Volturi and Irina was burning before our eyes. I didn't feel sympathetic, really. She got us into this mess. She's the one who caused this danger to come to Renesmee.

Tanya and Kate were upset though, understandably, and were barely contained by Carlisle and Garrett.

"No, Rose!" Edward's voice was low but urgent.

Rosalie stepped forward.

"What kind of evil, sadistic torturers are you?" Her voice was full of shock and hate.

"Excuse me?" Aro was taken aback, yet still somehow barely showing emotion.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that traitor is dead." She spat on the ground.

"But you honestly had no justifiable reason to kill her. So she bore false witness. So will your followers, if you have them return and tell the tale of how the Cullen coven broke rules and was punished by the great Volturi," she mocked and took another step forward.

Edward hissed at her, but she refused to leave it alone. Emmett was concerned, ready to leap forward at any time.

"You only wanted to prove your power. Wanted to prove that you're a bunch of great leaders, bringing justice and organization to the vampire world. Well, you're not. You just want power, control. You want to prove that you're better than us all. But you're not. You're worse. You need to bribe people to follow you, need bonds to be broken and formed. You never leave your walls, you kill innocent people. Just to fulfill your own bloody satisfaction. And I'm sick of it. We're here to make sure you don't harm Nessie, but I, for one, will stand up against you to prove that you are not the great beings you think you are. You're sick, disgusting, evil creatures bent on destroying anyone who would dare stand in your way. Well, I dare you. Destroy us. I know that you fear us. You fear being overruled. Because you know that our lifestyle is better, that we're not sadistic murderers. You know we're better than you, and you hate us for it. I dare you to try destroying us." Blondie finally finished her speech with a toss of her hair.

Several things happened at once.

Edward hissed. Both sides of witnesses murmured about her words. Jane smiled. Aro shook his head sadly.

And suddenly, Rosalie's head was torn off and pieces of her body were being disassembled. A fire rose, waiting for Caius to get done ripping her to shreds.

Emmett was being held back by Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, Kate, Zafrina, and Eleazar.

Bella gasped and clutched Renesmee tighter.

Suddenly, I realised what had happened. Rosalie stood up to the Volturi, saying what needed to be said, putting us in more danger, and was killed.

Thoughts swirled around in my head. I couldn't believe she had done that. I didn't think she cared about anyone other than herself. I also couldn't figure out why I wasn't rejoicing over her death.

I mean, surely it was a horrible thing. But she was a horrible person. We hated each other. Now I wanted her alive? What was happening?

The next thing I knew, the Volturi were leaving, and Alice and Jasper were back. The Cullens looked happy to see them, and happy that they and Nessie were safe, but sad and upset about Rosalie's death.

Especially Emmett. One second, it looked like he was going to cry, and the next second it looked as if he were about to rip apart everyone in the house.

I felt bad for him. I would feel the same way if Nessie were to… No! I wouldn't think about it. It was bad enough that someone I didn't even like was dead, but my Renesmee? No. I would never allow it to happen.

Made me wonder how Emmett could allow Rose to die.

Edward glared at me, subtly but deathly. "You dog. He had no choice, there was no way to get to her in time. He tried. At least be a _little_ sympathetic, hound." He spoke too quietly for anyone else to hear, but it was as if he was shouting at me.

I felt bad for my errant thought immediately. Not because he had heard me, but because it was wrong to think. Of course Emmett tried. The Volturi were closer, and Caius was looking for more reasons to kill.

It really sucked that she died. Especially since she put the Volturi in their spot.  
I wasn't a leech, but I knew that the way the Volturi lived was a disgrace to the vampire world. The Cullens should be the rulers, and I knew it. Even if I hated vampires.

But… I missed Rose…?

I hated her especially. But I could never be glad that she was dead. Never.

**Woo hoo I really hated that. Oh well. It's worth a review anyway, don't you think? No? Oh… okay then… Cheese noob!**

_BIG thanks go to the bestestestest (yes it's a word) beta EVER!! Obsessed.with.writing  
And I've actually let her beta this time! Even though I added my AN's first, lol.  
Ashleigh, you're the most non-cheese-noob-iest person ever, because you review all the time. And you let me be your beta. And you have a smaller iPod dock._

_P.S. I know your secret…_


	4. Edward: Because Of Me ::Death::

**Thanks to catsrule for the idea! What would Edward think if he let the venom flow and Bella turned into a vampire?  
I hope I did this well enough. I'm a little rusty on fanfiction, since I haven't written any in over a month due to NaNoWriMo. But I hope to get back into things and update quickly. Sorry for the long break.**

**So, I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She's cool like that, eh?**

**[Minor spoiler warning for the movie, just a few sentences of dialogue in the beginning. Because I didn't feel like putting in the dialogue from Twilight. Sorry if this ruins anything for you.]**

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle!" I yelled. Bella's blood was all over the floor of the ballet studio, merely inches away from me. The scent was beautiful, overpowering, desirable… It would be so easy to lean down and place my lips to her neck gently… Or even easier to dig my teeth into her hand where James had bitten, where the blood was flowing freely. A beautiful, deep crimson red that set my throat on fire and made my stomach clench in desire.

"What are my other options?" Out of stupidity, I had let my mind get away from me and now I wanted her blood even more. But I wouldn't let myself harm her. Never.

"You have to suck the venom out." Or let her change. I can't do either; both options will take her life away and I can't do that. Fury rippled inside me as I thought of what must happen because of James. If he hadn't bitten her, this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't have to choose between killing my love or letting her die and be undead. The pleasure of killing him would have been nice, but I just couldn't let myself be a monster anymore. Yet James was forcing me to choose between two monstrous decisions.

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Then find the will! But hurry, she has only minutes left." No. No. No! I can't do this, I know I can't. Her scent is driving me insane; it's all I can do to stay sitting on the floor and not attach my lips to her skin and let myself indulge in her wonderful taste. There's no way I will be able to do this.

"I can't, Carlisle." I growled. "You do it, you have self control. You can do it, Carlisle, but I can't."

"Edward, I'm tending to her wounds. You're not a doctor, she needs me. You have a decision to let the change happen or suck James' venom out but you need to decide now." Dammit! Why does he have to be so bloody difficult!? I can hold the effin' tourniquet perfectly fine, but I can_not_ suck the venom out. My self control isn't that far advanced yet, I know I don't have the strength. Whereas Carlisle can be around blood at the hospital all day long without feeling any inkling of desire. Was he testing me? Did I so something to piss him off that I'm unaware of? For what reason is he putting me through this torture?

"Carlisle," I snarled his name,

"I am sorry, Edward. If you want it to be done, you're going to have to do it yourself. I doubt you trust Alice or your brothers to do it." I growled again. "Then it must be you." How could he have such a calm voice at a time like this?! Either way, Bella was going to die! And it would be my fault!

Bella screamed again and my eyes flashed to her face.

"Edward," she whimpered. "It hurts." I stared at her perfect face as my heart broke. She was going through so much pain, because of me. She would die, because of me. There was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I'm not going to let the venom spread; I'm not going to damn Bella to this existence. But I don't trust my self restraint. How can I do this without killing her?

"Carlisle, stop me if I—" Bella's screams cut off my request. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head. She shuddered violently and then went limp. Suddenly, she began to thrash around again and her piercing screams were louder than before, more agonising.

"It's too late, Edward. The venom is spreading."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at my love as the venom transformed her, spreading a great amount of pain over her body. Carlisle worked hard to keep pressure on her wound to stop if from bleeding and keep her broken leg from moving around too much, but it was practically useless; she was moving too much. _Changing will heal her leg anyway, _Carlisle's thoughts considered stopping helping her. I growled lowly once, a warning. Carlisle continued trying to hold Bella down and keep her leg from bleeding too much without another thought.

"Edward, I saw it was going to happen, anyway." _Oh, she smells good._ I turned around and growled at Alice.

"Go. Now." _Sorry, _she thought and retreated. I wonder what she was apologising for, her errant and stupid thought, or for the fact that she knew I didn't like her vision turning because it was something that I never wanted to happen.  
Bella's screams choked off with grunts, whimpers, and shallow breaths. I stroked her face as softly as I could, holding my breath just in case.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry." No amount of sorry would retract my stupidity and foolishness. I was an idiot; a useless, worthless idiot. If only I had stayed in Alaska after the first time I smelled Bella's blood, this wouldn't be happening. If I had not returned, we wouldn't have fallen in love with each other. If I had kept away from her, she would have the wonderful life she deserved and I would not be sitting here watching her die. If I had thought of what was best for her instead of what I wanted, none of this would be happening.

If Bella ever forgave me for this, I would be shocked. And I would never forgive myself. Not even if I lived forever, which I will because I am a vampire. Now Bella will live forever too, stripped of her humanity and all the good things she had in her life. Every day will be a constant battle for her, fighting to control bloodlust. She'll have to leave Forks, leave her friends and family, just to avoid killing them. Even after her newborn phase, she won't be able to see them again because she'll never age. Frozen at seventeen, just like me. A death sentence I wouldn't wish on anyone, even my worst enemies. Perhaps one thing I can do to console her is remind her that I'm stuck in this damnation like she is. Will be. She'll be stuck in this damnation because of me. If any ounce of her humanity remains, she'll be able to find a bright side to vampirism, some positive result in being what we are. It's too much to hope that she won't hate herself and what she's become, and I could never even dream that she won't hate me after this. I deserve her hate after all that I've done. And if her amount of hate will not be enough, I hate myself for it. I hate myself for being who I am and what I am. I don't have control over the what I am part, but I have control over who I am, a control which is pretty useless considering that who I am is a disgusting monster incapable of deserving anything but punishment but wants more than that and will do whatever it takes to have it. Including taking the life of the most beautiful, precious, innocent person to ever be. Yes, if Bella doesn't hate me enough, I will forever hate myself. My stupid thirst for her blood kept me from preventing her change, and now she'll be a monster… Because of me.

**I hope that didn't suck. No pun intended.**

_Big thanks to my beta (and fellow NaNoWriMo Winner!) Obsessedwithwriting even though I didn't send this to her to beta first so I hope she forgive me from that but she should understand wanting to update as soon as possible so as not to be chased by sticks or fish-faced…. Anyway. Read her stories because they're amazing. (And YAY to me for being the FiRST person to read her LEXY novel that will be a New Yor Times Bestseller!) ( Spoiler! He dies. Mwahahahahahaah sorry I had to say it)_

_[by the way, my beta, Obsessedwithwriting, well her username has periods between each word but stupid fanfiction changes that to .writing sooo yeah]_


End file.
